Keraban Uparty/Część pierwsza/Rozdział XVI
| tłumacz= | stopka= }} Wielka sprzeczka jaki tytoń lepszy: perski czy z Azyi Mniejszej. Przestrzeń rozciągająca się między morzem Czarnem i Kaspijskim, nosi nazwę Kaukazu albo kraju Kaukazkiego; składa się z niezmierzonych równin poprzerzynanych pasmami gór, których odnogi łączą się z górami Tauru. Kaukaz graniczy na północ z rzekami Manyrzem i Kumą; na wschód z morzem Kaspijskiem; na południe z Persyą i Turcyą; na zachód z morzem Czarnem i Azowskiem. Powierzchnia obejmuje około 49,000 mil kwadratowych. Składa się z kraju Przedkaukazkiego i Zakaukazkiego. Okolica leżąca na południe głównego łańcucha gór kaukazkich, nosi nazwę kraju Zakaukazkiego, i graniczy z Turcyą i Persyą, około góry Ararat, gdzie według Biblii osiadła po potopie arka Noego. Okolice te zamieszkują lub przebywają liczne plemiona rasy kaztewelskiej, armeńskiej, czerkieskiej, Czeczeńców i Legzińców. Na północy zamieszkują Kałmucy, Nogaje, Tatarzy mongolscy, na południe Tatarzy rasy tureckiej, Kurdowie i Kozacy. Według twierdzenia znakomitych uczonych, z tej to pół europejskiej, pół azyatyckiej okolicy, pochodzi rasa biała zamieszkująca obecnie Azyą i Europę, i dlatego nadali jej nazwę „rasy kaukazkiej”. Trzy drogi ciągną się przez Kaukaz. Pierwsza, wzdłuż wybrzeży morza Czarnego; druga z Mosdoku do Tyflisu, trzecia przez Derbend. Keraban, zgodnie z Ahmetem wybrali pierwszą, jako najkrótszą, przy której nie brak wsi i miasteczek, dozwalających znaleźć wypoczynek i artykuły żywności. W prawdzie mogliby przyspieszyć podróż jadąc koleją z Rostowa do Władi-Kaukazu, a o 15 mil dalej z Tyflisu do Poti, ale Ahmet wiedział że wuj ani słyszéć o tem nie chciał. Dnia 7 września w dalszą puścili się drogę. Ahmet nie zaniedbywał nic coby podróż przyśpieszyć mogło: – pod tym względem Keraban nie stawiał mu przeszkód. Już tylko dwadzieścia cztery dni im zostawało aby w oznaczonym terminie przybyć do Skutari. Van Mitten pragnąłby inaczej podróżować; zatrzymywać się w piękniejszych i ważniejszych miejscowościach, oglądać osobliwości, ale nie pytano go o zdanie, wreszcie sam wiedział że czas nagli. Gdy już dojechali do Kaukazu, Brunon miał sobie za obowiązek zrobić ukochanemu panu niektóre uwagi; wysłuchawszy ich Van Mitten zapytał: – Więc jakiż to z tego wszystkiego wyprowadzasz wniosek? – Że najlepiejby pan zrobił gdyby pożegnał obu panów Turków, niech sobie pędzą dalej na złamanie karku po wybrzeżach morza Czarnego, a my tu pozostańmy. – Chcesz żebym opuścił przyjaciela Kerabana? – Tak; niech mu pan życzy szczęśliwej drogi; co do nas, skoro zagnały nas tu nieprzyjaźne losy, zatrzymajmy się czas jakiś dla zwiedzenia Kaukazu, potem wróćmy spokojnie do Konstantynopola, gdzie nie dosięgnie nas prześladowanie pani Van… – Cicho! cicho! Brunonie, nie wymawiaj tego nazwiska. – Nie wymienię go aby panu nie robić przykrości… a przecież tej to osobie zawdzięczamy zaplątanie się w tę nieszczęsną awanturę. Pędzić dzień i noc co koń wyskoczy, być narażonym na zatonięcie, w bagnach lub upieczenie w ogniem gorejącej krainie – doprawdy to więcej jak za nadto… Radziłbym panu zatem, – nie rozprawiając o tem z panem Kerabanem, bo go nie przegadasz, zawiadomić go uprzejmym bilecikiem aby sobie jechał dalej, gdyż pan wraca do Konstantynopola, gdzie będzie go oczekiwał. – To byłoby niegrzecznie, odrzekł Van Mitten. – Ale bardzo rozumnie. – Czyż ci tu tak bardzo źle? zapytał Van Mitten. – Wcale nie dobrze, a potem czyż nie widzi pan że zaczynam chudnąć? – No, nie bardzo, Brunonie, nie bardzo. – Chciałem się zważyć w Kerczu, ale nie było innej wagi prócz listowej. – A ta pewnie była za mała, odrzekł śmiejąc się Van Mitten. – Trochę, odpowiedział poważnie Brunon, ale jeźli tak dalej potrwa, zobaczy pan że będzie dostateczną. No, cóż, czy rozstaniemy się z panem Turkiem? Jakkolwiek podobny sposób podróżowania nie mógł podobać się poważnemu i systematycznemu Holendrowi, nie mógł jednak zgodzić się na sprawienie takiej przykrości swemu przyjacielowi. – Nie, Brunonie, nie mogę odstąpić przyjaciela, jestem jego gościem, zaproszonym na obiad… – Na który chcąc przybyć, musimy zamiast mili przejechać mil siedmset – miłe zaproszenie!… – Cóż robić!… – Zostać tutaj panie, bo mam jakieś przeczucie że czekają nas stokroć przykrzejsze przygody, które szczególniej panu dadzą się we znaki. Droga nieustannie prawie ciągnęła się wybrzeżami morza Czarnego, zaledwie tu i owdzie na kilka wiorst się odsuwając. Od strony wschodu rysowały się na horyzoncie ostatnie odnogi gór Kaukazkich, prawie wiecznym pokrytych śniegiem. Minąwszy kilka miasteczek, około pierwszej dojechali do Gidendżyka; na wybrzeżach okręgu morza Czarnego, miasteczka rozrucone są w niewielkiej od siebie odległości, ale nieco dalej, kraj jest prawie pustynią. Między górami a morzem, okolica jest piękna i lesista; rosną tu piękne dęby, lipy, orzechy, kasztany i platany, otoczone zwojami dzikiego wina; w pośród tych lasów świergoczą piegże i słowiki. Około południa spotkali klan Kałmuków koczujących. Rozpinają oni swoje namioty już to na stepie, już w zielonych dolinach lub nad brzegami wód, stosownie do polecenia swoich wodzów. Kałmucy pochodzą od Mongołów; niegdyś licznie bardzo zamieszkiwali krainę Kaukazką, następnie przeważna liczba wyemigrowała do Azyi. Zachowali oni odrębny swój strój i obyczaje. Mężczyźni noszą szerokie pantaliony, spiczaste, barankami obłożone lub całkiem barankowe czapki, safianowe buty i szerokie burki czyli „kalaty”. Ubiór kobiet nie wiele się rożni; na głowie noszą rodzaj czapek, z pod których wysuwają się warkocze, przybrane w różnobarwne wstążki. Dzieci chodzą prawie nago. Kałmucy są nizkiego wzrostu ale silnie zbudowani, zwinni, zręczni, doskonali jeźdcy; żywią się rodzajem zupy z mąki ugotowanej na końskiem mięsie; nałogowi pijacy i złodzieje, ciemni i zabobonni do najwyższego stopnia, oto obraz tego plemienia koczującego ciągle po stepach kaukazkich. Powóz przejechał przez koczowisko prawie nie zwróciwszy ich uwagi. Może niektórzy spojrzeli zawistnie na rącze ciągnące go rumaki, nie napastowali jednak podróżnych, dozwalając im dojechać spokojnie do najbliższej stacyi. Nazajutrz o dziesiątej rano dojechali do Dusza. Tu musieli czekać parę godzin, zanim poczmistrz sprowadził konie z pastwiska. Podróż odbywali teraz spokojnie, ale też nie urozmaicało jej żadne ważniejsze wydarzenie i Van Mitten nie miał co zapisać w swoich notatkach. – Może przy tej sposobności, rzekł, nastręczy się jakaś niespodzianka urozmaicająca nudną podróż, lub może jest tu coś warte zwiedzenia. Spodziewam się że młody mój przyjaciel Ahmet, pozwoli przecie nam odetchnąć. – Dobrze, dopokąd nie założą koni, odpowiedział Ahmet, nie zapominaj pan że już 9 września. – Masz słuszność, Ahmecie, rzekł Keraban, ale dowiedz no się czego to można dostać. Miasteczko to podobne jest do wiosek kozackich opalisadowanych, z bramami po nad któremi wznoszą się czworokątne wieżyczki dla straży, czuwającej we dnie i w nocy. Domy są drewniane, ściany ich wyrzucone gliną, dachy wysokie słomiane. Piękne drzewa otaczają je do koła; ludność jest dość zamożna. Zajazd był nie bardzo ponętny. Gdy Keraban z towarzyszami zasiedli do stołu, zastawiono obiad; potrzebne do niego zapasy zakupiono w sąsiednim sklepiku, którego właściciel bywa tu najczęściej zarazem masarzem, rzeźnikiem, szynkarzem i kupcem korzennym. Obiad składał się z pieczonego indora, ciastek z mąki kukurydzowej z serem, i z blinów; za napój podano jakiś rodzaj gęstego piwa i kilka flaszek mocnej wódki, której używanie jest tu nadzwyczaj rozpowszechnione. Możnaż było wymagać więcej od małego zajazdu w podrzędnej mieścinie, leżącej na krańcach morza Czarnego? To też podróżni nasi zjedli z apetytem, zadowoleni ze zmiany potraw. Po obiedzie, Ahmet udał się zaraz do biura pocztowego aby zaprzęgano jak najprędzej, a Keraban i Van Mitten wyszli zasiąść na wystawce, wspartej na słupach u stóp których szemrał szeroki strumień. Trudno było o lepszą sposobność użycia słodkiego far niente i zatonięcia w rozkosznych marzeniach, jakim mieszkańcy Wschodu nadają nazwę „kief”. Dla samej strawności, po posilnym obiedzie, należało zapalić nargile; to też przyniesiono je z powozu wraz z tytuniem i obaj zwolennicy tytuniu któremu zawdzięczali swe majątki, zabrali się do swej ulubionej rozrywki. Ma się rozumiéć Keraban nałożył swoją fajkę ulubionym perskim „tombeki” Van Mitten „latakie”, pochodzącym z Azyi Mniejszej. Zapaliwszy, rozparli się na stojących naprzeciw siebie ławkach, włożywszy w usta wielkie bursztyny, i wonny dym zaczął rozchodzić się w przestrzeni. Tak Keraban jak Van Mitten czas jakiś siedzieli w milczeniu. – A! cóż to za niewysłowiona rozkosz! rzekł nareszcie Keraban; cóż może dorównać błogości takiej niemej rozmowy ze swoim nargile!. – Tem milszej że nigdy nie zamienia się w sprzeczkę, odrzekł Van Mitten. – To też rząd turecki źle bardzo postąpił, jak zwykle zresztą, nakładając podatek na tytuń, co tak powiększyło jego cenę! Dzięki temu niemądremu pomysłowi nargile zupełnie zaczynają wychodzić z użycia, a w końcu znikną zupełnie; a nie dorównają im ani cybuchy, ani cygara, ani papierosy. – Wielkaby to była szkoda, przyjacielu Kerabanie, odrzekł Van Mitten, puszczając parę kłębów dymu. – A! przez litość, nie pal tak prędko; zawołał nagle Keraban, taki pośpiech nie dozwala dość zakosztować rozkosznego dymu. Patrząc na ciebie, zdaje mi się że widzę żarłoka, który połyka kawałki nie pogryzione dostatecznie. – Masz słuszność, przyjacielu Kerabanie, odrzekł, nie chcąc zakłócać sprzeczką tak błogiego spokoju. – Ja zawsze mam słuszność, przyjacielu Van Mitten. – To mnie tylko drzwi, przyjacielu Kerabanie, że my, handlujący tytuniem, z taką przyjemnością zużywamy własnego naszego towaru. – A cóż w tem jest dziwnego? – Bo jeźli to prawda że cukiernicy przesycają się i nabierają wstrętu do ciastek i słodyczy jakie wyrabiają, to handlujący tytuniem powinniby nabrać wstrętu do… – Jedną tylko zrobię ci uwagę, Van Mitten, jedną, jedyną… – Jakąż? – Czy słyszałeś kiedy aby sprzedający wina, miał wstręt do trunków? – Nie, nie słyszałem. – A czyż to nie wszystko jedno sprzedawać wino lub tytoń? – Zgadzam się, wytłomaczyłeś mi doskonale. – Lecz skoro chcesz sprzeczać się ze mną… – Ale bynajmniej! nie mam tego zamiaru. – Masz go widocznie, rzekł Keraban. – Lecz zapewniam cię. – Skoro chciałeś dociąć mi trochę, z powodu że namiętnie lubię palić… – Zapewniam cię, przyjacielu Kerabanie… – O! znam ja się na przycinkach!… odrzekł unosząc się Keraban. – Ani mi się nie śniło robić ci przycinki, odparł Van Mitten, zniecierpliwiony jego naleganiem. – Nie wywiedziesz mnie w pole!… ale teraz ja także zrobię ci pewną uwagę! – Słucham! – Oto w żaden sposób pojąć nie mogę, jak możesz palić Latakią w nargilu; jest to dziwne upodobanie, niegodne poważnego palacza. – Zdaje mi się że nie wolno mi przekładać tytuń z Azyi Mniejszej! – Doprawdy?… Cóż warta Azya Mniejsza w porównaniu z Persyą, kiedy chodzi o tytuń! zawołał Keraban. – To rzecz względna. – Nawet po podwójnem spłukaniu, Tombeki posiada jeszcze własności daleko wyższe niż Latakia. – A! rzeczywiście! jest daleko mocniejszy, dzięki belladonie w którą obfituje. – Zastosowana w odpowiedniej ilości, belladona nie jest szkodliwą, a podnosi wartość tytoniu, rzekł Keraban. – Taki tytuń dobry jest dla tych co chcą truć się powolnie… – Zdaje ci się, belladona nie jest trucizną… – Jest jedną z najgwałtowniejszych, odparł Van Mitten. – A przecież nie umarłem od niej! – Dotąd nie, ale umrzesz. – Niech i tak będzie! ale nawet w ostatniej życia godzinie, nie przestanę utrzymywać że Tombeki jest stokroć lepszy od tego wysuszonego siana, zwanego Latakią! wołał coraz więcej głos podnosząc. – Niepodobna zgodzić się na tak nieuzasadnione twierdzenie! odrzekł Van Mitten także zaczynając się unosić. Jak można wmawiać to temu kto od lat dwudziestu kupuje tytoń? – A jak można przeczyć temu co go sprzedaje od lat trzydziestu! – Od dwudziestu! krzyczał Van Mitten. – Od trzydziestu! wrzeszczał Keraban. I obydwa zerwali się z ławek; skutkiem szybkich ruchów cybuchy z ust im wypadły; podnosząc je prawili sobie grubiaństwa, nareszcie Keraban zawołał: – Nie ma na świecie upartszego jak ty człowieka!… – Z wyjątkiem ciebie, odparł Van Mitten. Popatrzy tylko na dym Latakii z ust twych się wydobywający. – A ty na ten dym Tombeki, otaczającym mnie woniejącym obłokiem. I obaj ciągnęli jak najmocniej, kłęby dymu puszczając sobie wzajemnie w twarze. – Powąchaj-no tylko jak mój tytoń pachnie! wołał Keraban. – Powąchaj ty mego! odpowiadał Van Mitten. – Musisz sam przyznać nakoniec, Van Mitten, że zupełnie nie znasz się na tytuniach. – A ty, że nie wart jesteś najostatniejszego palacza, odrzekł Van Mitten. Uniesieni gniewem, krzyczeli tak głośno że z daleka słychać ich było. Wtem Ahmet powrócił, a za nim weszli Brunon i Nizib, zaciekawieni krzykiem. – A toż co! zawołał śmiejąc się Ahmet; wuj pali z nargila pana Van Mitten a tenże z nargila wuja? Nizib i Brunon zawtórowali głośnym śmiechem. Podnosząc upadłe cybuchy, nie spostrzegli że je zamienili. I kłócąc się i sprzeczając o lepszość swoich tytuni, Keraban palił Latakie a Van Mitten Tombeki. Zobaczywszy to sami nie mogli powstrzymać się od śmiechu, i wzajemnie podali sobie ręce, jak dwóch dobrych przyjaciół, których nawet sprzeczka w tak ważnej kwestyi poróżnić nie może. – Konie zaprzężone! rzekł Ahmet, możemy jechać. – Jedźmy więc! rzekł Keraban. I oddawszy służącym przyrządy do palenia, które o mało nie zamieniły się w przyrządy wojenne, Keraban i Van Mitten wsiedli do powozu. Konie ruszyły; wtedy Keraban nachylając się rzekł do ucha przyjacielowi: – Kiedyś już skosztował, to pewnie przyznasz że Tombeki lepszy niż Latakia. – Dobrze, przyznaję; odrzekł Van Mitten, wyrzucający już sobie że tak gwałtownie sprzeczał się z przyjacielem. – Dziękuję ci, przyjacielu, dziękuję serdecznie, odrzekł żywo wzruszony Keraban, nie zapomną do śmierci tego ustępstwa! O ósmej wieczorem dojechali do granic Alchazyi, i zatrzymali się na nocleg, na stacyi. Kategoria:Keraban Uparty